narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Derekmatthews33
hello this is shirokei1 hello i see your new and i'm here to help anything you need just go to my page and hit talk page then hit leave message and tell me what you need to know shirokei1 help please making a new character hi thanks for the offer to help me i am trying to make a character his name is itakue i have put the infoboxs i need but i don't know how to add a content list or the rest of it like abilitys or history or any of the main page please look at my page and if you don't mind editting it so i can add that stuff please No Sorry but right now I dont wanna RP.Im just makin stuff fr now.Maybe later =) Jumpy Naruto 17:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello First off let me welcome you to Naruto Fanon. Im sorry but the admin's page you left the request quit this site and was demoted, and To answer your request No, just plain no...... The Kyuubi is far too powerful and easily made to be Overpowered and as such isnt up for general use. the Official Tailed Beasts page is discontinued anyway, so its information hasnt been updated. Please create a character without the need for the all powerful kyubi please and gain some credibility before you start asking for things like that.--''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 12:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Um if you didnt know I AM AN ADMIN! and removing an admin's comment about something is against the rules here, and is punishable by a week ban.--''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 12:45, August 17, 2010 (UTC) sorry i didn't know that i'm sorry i'm new so please don't ban me and not only that i read on the opening pag ethat admins were got rid of and that if they did make new one's that they have the same powers as a regular user :What are you talking about, "Admins with the same powers as regular users?" Admins will always have more power than regular user, because were the administration --''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 13:00, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :i probaly read it wrong but i'm sorry and it will never happen again and may i ask did you get that picture from a website or did you use photoshop or something because thats a pretty cool mangekyou sharingan. ::I found it, and thank you, like i said above, gain some credibility so that it shows you dont overpower your characters and blatantly godmod, before asking for the kyubi or other powerful items of the narutoverse.--''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 13:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::i promise i will thank you for telling me oh would you mind helping me fix my character his name is Dereku can you go and edit it for me please i don't know how to fix it or do you know anyone who can help thats sneaky you never expected it to be a earth clone using fales place jutsu and hell vison jutsu as he is killed then i had on a camo jutsu that i had hid away with and your character has no chance of seeing me with no sharingan your out before it started.its your turnbuddha Luckily Itakue had his morigan and could see the attack coming he does a in the air somursalt and lands safely on his feet a few feet away from his opponent. sorry dude it looks like a new even more deadly ninja has appear to show off his talents if you want to have another match in the future just send me a message and i'll make it man this is going to be epic. Its ok if i hadn't of used that i would of died from from your summon but its ok maybe tommorow be here at 12:00 pm if you can ok man we can start a new fight man plz stop your out of the match plz i'll make a new match later on for use or a new match like fo everyone again but not this time man your out of the match plz stop you did very good and if josho had not jump in i would have got you you were trap any way ok plz again stop.buddha Its a different character buddha he is Itakue's brother and i'm already in the fight now i can't just stop but ok since you asked nicely instead of getting angry like another guy i know i will stop ok see you tommorow dont feel bad i was kick out next after josho and sue tag team me buddha darn that sucks yes its ok with me we can change the location and everything lol its all good buddha ps put your name at the end of your messages ok man sounds great derekmatthews33 warning man you need to get permission for any new type of jutsu you have or you cna be deleted or even banned!buddha what are you kidding me when i make a jutsu i have to ask permission to do it what kind of wiki is this and what do you mean forbidden jutsu already exsist i just made a new one Kaon this is your character rightbuddha if not sorry talking to wrong person plz message me. sorry Buddha my characters are Itakue, Dereku, and Takuya ok then now i been facing to many people i lost track crap ok are role playing match will be at titled akeru recruitment arc buddha and to talk to people go to there user page and go to there message box and leave a message. ok i found everyone i found the other guy i was fighting ok yes i was going to add you to my ranks if you do well in this match we will be challenging akatsuki members and over all trying to piss them off lol as for your jutsu i'll help you after just dont get made when we redo everything/.buddhayour turn ok then your turn {{buddha]] ok thats good with me i under stand you got school man see ya when you get back online buddha dude did you just send me a message>put your name at the end plz buddha. lol man nice try i trap you in a combo jutsu of 3 clones using 1,fales place jutsu so you see a new location the black and white world ,2 then i used the clones to hold you like your on a cross and they used hell vison jutsu but this jutsu is changed to make you see things like buddha hurting you,3 i used camo jutsu so i could hid away and side step your main attack and aim a direct line of site so my jutsu works on you lol what do you think? its evil as hell but has very little effect on your over all body so its only made to break you in your mind lol much better thanks its much easyer to find you with your name also that jutsu como i told you about is 1 example of what i can show you and help you make.buddha changing as for changing your character i was going to give you format tips and great ideas for things like jutsu and skills buddha its your turn lol i call this 1 fast spar but 1 ally gained for the akeru Shirokei1 01:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) i'm tired i'm going to bed right now man i'm tired as hell ok so i'll see ya later just send me a message and we will get started on fixing your character lol no questines you'll see later lol Shirokei1 02:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) also at the end of your messages hit the signature button on your text screen and you'll see a line pop up on the test its your name just do that so i know its you lol akatsuki rematch i have a new akatsuki rematch with there number 3 he challenged me again lol this time i'll win so keep an eye on this match.Shirokei1 03:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ok man i'm ready to fix you up i'll let you pick were to start your formating or your jutsu and skills Shirokei1 17:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ok pick 1 jutsu and 1 style you like i'll start it off. like an example wind release : vacuum sphere jutsu like that Shirokei1 17:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) lightning and earth lightning is kind of already over used by like everyone in this game if you had water and earth or water and lightning i could make a combo of it but it limits the amount of jutsu with lightning it all like chidori or lightning blade things can you plz pick a nother with earth?Shirokei1 18:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ok bloodline and jutsu yes i can work with fire and earth also your bloodline you need to remove it. sorry dude but you need permisson to make a new bloodline like that ok i'm really sorry but they most have told you you need to change it unless you have permission ok part 1 your going to need to add shape tranformation style to your guy thats a good talent to have and it makes it so you can shape any jutsu you make into a new over all jutsu then 2 you'll need to add yin and yang it changes the very nature of a jutsu you have i'll explain later ok then for the jutsu look at i'll show you an example fire release:fire ball jutsu ok then using your shape style you can form it into a smaller weapon or add it to a weapon like my kunai of wind.ok you'll need to do that and tell me what you think of.Shirokei1 18:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ok now i'll send you two sites both will have fire jutsu list on them go over all the list on both sites and take all the fire and earth styles you want but keep it to only 30 jutsu in all ok then i'll look at your list after and tell you how to make it better but dont take any jutsu that hase blaze in it or you'll need to remove it ok?http://www.leafninja.com/ninjutsu.php and http://naruto.wikia.com ok get looking and keepa list on a note pad program so you dont lose it.